


scattered like stars

by riseupwiseupeyesup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup
Summary: Tony stops. On the screen is footage of the Battle of New York. The camera tilts up to the wormhole, following him as he flies to the top of the Tower. Tony watches himself fly through it, and then...





	scattered like stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Steve/Tony discord server, Put On The Suit. Congratulations on 500 members!

“Hey, sweetheart,” Tony hears his husband say. Steve is holding a plate of takeout, eyes glued to the TV where a Nova episode is playing. “How was the meeting?”

“Hi, honey. How do you think it went?” Tony replies, closing the door and taking off his shoes.

“Ouch. There’s a plate for you on the counter.”

“You’re too good to me. Pad Thai?”

“Yep.”

Grabbing the plate and eyeing the screen, Tony says, “I almost forgot, Peter’s presenting at MIT tomorrow and I was thinking we could g-”

He stops. On the screen is footage of the Battle of New York. The camera tilts up to the wormhole, following Tony as he flies to the top of the Tower. Tony watches himself fly through it, and then-

And then he’s there. The nuke is destroying the ship, and Tony can’t move; he watches the ship morph into a moon that’s _coming straight for him_ , and then he’s on Titan, buried under the moon with his own knife in his side, and someone is talking; _Tony, you’re not the only one cursed with knowledge, you could’ve saved them, Tony, why didn’t you do more, Tony, I don’t wanna go, I’m sorry..._

And then he’s back, he’s in the living room, but he needs to move, he needs to run. He stands up and hears a crash, and then Steve is there, a hand on his arm; he’s saying something, but the hand is gone and there’s metal instead, _get me out of here_ , but there’s a knife in his side, _Tony, Tony..._

“...Tony. Tony, take off the suit, sweetheart, please, you’re alive, you’re here, in our apartment, remember? I’m sorry, I didn’t know they would show that, just please take off the suit, I can’t touch you with it on, just take it off, honey.”

And _oh_ , that’s Steve. “St-Steve, what-” Tony stammers. He looks up, and Steve is on the other side of the room, hands reaching for the shield, ready. Ready for what?

Tony looks down, and oh, he’s in the suit; when did that happen? But he can’t move, he can’t do anything, how does he…?

“Tony, just breathe. Take off the suit,” Steve is pleading. Tony tries, but nothing happens.

“I’m trying, I can’t-”

“The armor’s constricting you, just take off the suit, baby, please. Breathe. You can take it off, I know you can.”

Tony fixes his eyes on Steve. Watches him smile, and nod gently. Okay, okay, he’s fine. He’s here. He’s alive. He can take it off.

The suit goes slowly, nanites sliding back from his arms and legs first. Then the faceplate comes off, and the chestpiece is next. Tony keeps his eyes on Steve as the rest of it slides back into the reactor, and then Steve is there, holding him, kissing his cheeks and whispering softly.

“I love you,” Tony hears him say. “You’re here, you’re alive, you’re with me, and I love you.”

And Tony knows he’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Rise. This is my first fic on AO3. The server encouraged me to write this, and I'm kind of proud of how it turned out. Special thanks to everyone that read it and told me it wasn't trash, and to FestiveFerret for doing a really quick beta. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
